


【诺民】赖床

by Pomosan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomosan/pseuds/Pomosan
Summary: 论笃是如何入睡&起床lzm为何一天能看到十几次ldn的搓衣板





	【诺民】赖床

李帝努洗完澡穿着背心从浴室里走出来，头上披了浴巾正在擦头发。他走在走廊上刚思考为什么客厅没声了，迎面就遇见黄仁俊走来。他开口问为什么客厅的聚会散了。对方回答罗渽民跑去李帝努房间用电脑了，辰乐志晟去楼下买宵夜，自己则累了想回房休息。李帝努点点头表示知道后，就跟对方道晚安走向自己房间。

李帝努一进房间就看到罗渽民坐在书桌前头戴着耳机一晃一晃的。长书桌上摆了两台电脑都被打开。李帝努走到桌前拿起眼镜戴上，看到两台电脑一个开着修图软件另一个开着剪辑软件。李帝努没说什么，伸手拿了手机转身就要走向床铺。虽然说公司不让放出来，罗渽民平常还是会剪一些大家日常的影片当作纪念。

“等一下。”罗渽民在李帝努离开书桌前抓住了对方，把他往下拉到电脑前。 “你这个要改格式怎么用？”

跟罗渽民买macbook来编辑不同，李帝努买电脑就是为了玩游戏，首选当然就配了一台windows系统的电竞机。罗渽民一直用os系统习惯了，一时之间找不到功能是常有的事。李帝努一手揽住电脑椅的椅背另一只手操控电脑，罗渽民被他圈在怀里，他一低头就看见对方过长的浏海遮在眼前，好看的眼睛在浏海底下一眨一眨。

没一下子李帝努就用好给罗渽民，他离开前从一旁的柜子上拿了条像皮圈给罗渽民扎了个苹果头，扎完还拍拍怀里人的头。 “不要太晚睡，明天还有行程。”

“好呜。”

李帝努走到床边将上身的背心脱掉，他在房间里习惯不穿上衣。有几次忘了没穿上衣就出房间，惹得宿舍里一阵乱叫，尤其是朴志晟，叫的花枝乱颤比见到蟑螂还凄惨。奇了怪了明明大家都是男的有什么不能看的，你有的我也有，大家也不是第一天相处了。（其他人：没有，我们没有搓衣板。）

刚洗完澡他已经有点出汗了，但他没有调低冷气温度，而是拿了个手持电扇放在床头对着自己吹。书桌前的那个人体虚，温度稍微低一点就会打喷嚏，要是就这样睡着隔天早上起来一定感冒。

李帝努躺在床上用手机吃鸡，一场打到快进入决赛圈的时候，罗渽民窸窸窣窣的开始收拾电脑，收拾完跑出去刷牙，刷完牙又跑进来躺在李帝努旁边看他玩。

看李帝努把最后一个人一点暴头成功吃鸡，罗渽民趴到李帝努身上开始他每晚睡前的例行公事，数搓衣板！

李帝努看罗渽民开始对他上下其手，没说什么直接开下一场继续吃鸡。不是他李帝努性冷淡没反应，是罗渽民摸他是真的为了催眠。罗渽民自从发现李帝努的好身材后就爱不释手每晚都要摸。一开始李帝努以为罗渽民是在调情想做羞羞的事，李帝努毫不拒绝，还反压想脱罗渽民衣服。但等李帝努一上手，罗渽民就把他踢下床，生气地跑出房间。隔天早上骂了李帝努30分钟，念他整天都在想奇怪的东西，不物正业。李帝努也很委屈啊，谁知道罗渽民摸摸是为了要字面意思上的「睡觉」。

在李帝努第10次因为手抖被对面暴头，他无奈地放下手机。罗渽民今天不只数搓衣板，还拿他手臂上的血管线条当迷宫玩。手指在他手臂上滑来滑去的，让他完全无法专心。

“渽民呐，要睡了吗？”

“李帝努，为什么你的身材可以这么好。”明明大家跳的舞都一样，两个人也都一起上健身房，为什么李帝努的搓衣板就这么明显。罗渽民泄恨似的打了几下李帝努手臂。

“那你不要再吃方糖了，吃糖长肉啊。”李帝努将手放在罗渽民的腰上，最近回归期没有上健身房，罗渽民的腰也渐渐回复原来的手感，精瘦但柔软。

“不行，糖多好吃啊，不能放弃。”罗渽民换个姿势枕在李帝努的手臂上继续数搓衣板。不时还拍拍李帝努肚皮，要他用力让搓衣板更明显。

李帝努放弃吃鸡，转为单手拿着手机看油管。耳机在桌子上但手臂被罗渽民枕着，李帝努就这样无声地看影片。

大约过了半小时有讯息传进他手机里。

朴志晟：哥，我可以去你房间用电脑吗？

李帝努看怀里的人已经昏昏欲睡马上就要进入梦乡，他单手回覆

：不行。

朴志晟：哥，拜托，我今天还没用过。

：小孩子快去睡觉。

李帝努看朴志晟已读后没有再发消息应该是放弃了。他看时间也差不多，放下手机拿起遥控关了大灯，只留下床边的夜灯。

李帝努一躺好，罗渽民就迷迷糊糊的坐起来。

“你要睡了喔...那我回去了...”罗渽民摇摇晃晃地站起来朝门口走去。

“你就在这边睡吧，我明天好叫你起来。”李帝努看对方走不稳，他也坐起来，深怕对方下一秒跌倒或踢到什么。

“不要...你...太早起床了......”罗渽民说完成功的找到出口离开李帝努的房间。

罗渽民一回到他的房间就看到朴志晟躺在他床上。 “起来，回你床上去。”

朴志晟被突然进来的罗渽民吓到跳了起来，手机也摔到地上。

“哥你不是在jeno哥房间吗？”朴志晟捡起手机想看有没有摔坏，但手机的情况也已经糟到看不出有没有新伤痕了。

罗渽民倒在床上没有回应，马上就睡了过去。朴志晟摸摸鼻子，关了大灯也爬回自己床上。

早上李帝努洗漱好坐在饭桌上吃经纪人哥买回来的早餐。辰乐和仁俊嘻嘻哈哈地从房里出来，李帝努跟两人打招呼后继续吃，一边听着他们用中文聊天，两个人语速太快，他也没听懂多少。离出门前还有40分钟的时候朴志晟才从房间里拖拖拉拉的出来。

“大家早安”朴志晟跟大家打完招呼后，拿了早餐就坐到钟辰乐旁边。

“渽民还没起床？”李帝努吃玩最后一口，半疑问半肯定的开口问朴志晟。

看朴志晟点了点头，李帝努起身去他们房间。

李帝努进房就看到罗渽民裹紧被子缩在床上，身边堆满了玩偶。李帝努找到冷气遥控器调高温度后，走到床边坐下。

“渽民呐，该起床了。”李帝努拨开罗渽民的浏海，在对方额头上留下一吻。

罗渽民翻个身稍微有点醒来的迹象，含糊的声音从他嘴里传出。 “在一个bobo...”

李帝努笑了一下，亲在罗渽民的鼻尖。 “起床吧。”说完就离开去刷牙，顺便帮罗渽民挤好牙膏。

李帝努回到房间时，罗渽民换了个姿势还在睡。对方已经没有裹着被子了，一只手垂在床边。李帝努过去牵着对方的手在床边的地毯坐下。

李帝努拇指摩挲着罗渽民的手背，在上面印下一吻。 “罗渽民...起床了...”李帝努拖长了尾音，翻过手掌，又在罗渽民的手心印下一吻。

“嗯...知道了...”罗渽民转个头把脸从枕头里露出来。李帝努起身，亲在对方从发间露出来的可爱耳朵上。

李帝努走到衣柜前给罗渽民挑衣服。他打开衣柜翻找着，转过头看到对方在翻身间睡衣上移漏出的小蛮腰，决定选个最宽大的衣服。他在裤子间挑着，突然看到件眼熟的，看款式应该是自己的但不知道什么时候被罗渽民偷拿走，就决定是这件。

李帝努回到床边，弯腰亲在罗渽民露出的腰上。罗渽民马上就往内翻身，想要闪躲。床边空出了一大空位，李帝努上床，撑在罗渽民旁边。

“渽民呐，该起床了～”李帝努伸手捏住罗渽民的鼻子，对方因为吸不到空气小嘴微张。眼前的人实在太可爱，李帝努忍不住凑上去亲吻对方的嘴唇。

眼前的人嘴唇柔软，因为长年喝咖啡而缺水的嘴唇上有不少死皮。李帝努的舌尖摩挲着那些死皮，有些刺。清新桃子味的洗发水味道萦绕在他鼻尖，罗渽民在李帝努心中一直是这样，香香的、甜甜的、软软的，让人忍不住想咬一口。

罗渽民实在缺氧，脚轻踢了一下李帝努。李帝努放开罗渽民，改半撑在罗渽民上面，手轻抚着对方的头发。

“还不起床吗？”李帝努语带笑意，说完还在眼皮上各亲了一下。

罗渽民仍然紧闭双眼，但嘴角有藏不住的上扬。李帝努将嘴唇贴在对方因笑意而鼓起的嘴边肉上，连亲了两下还带了点啃。 “已经10个bobo，可以起床了吧，小猫咪。再不起床就来不及出门了。”

罗渽民抬手环住李帝努的脖子，李帝努顺势把人拉起来坐着。

罗渽民趁着起来的惯性往李帝努身上靠。 “再一个bobo。”说完自己凑上去偷了个香。

李帝努按住怀里人的头加深这个吻，揉揉罗渽民的头发，把人带去厕所洗漱。

起床任务finish

(1)

:很会赖床该怎么办？

罗娜：赖床赖到必须起床时就会起来了。

李诺：我每天早上那么辛苦...

(2)

罗娜：jeno在宿舍真的很喜欢撒娇，（每天都抱着我亲(*≧∀≦*))

李诺：是谁......（算了）在敲打我窗～

（3）

经纪人哥：jeno怎么每次去叫起床都叫这么久，下次你们换个人进去。

其他人：（你看我，我看你）（不敢动，不敢动）

**Author's Note:**

> 提问：罗渽民要几个bobo才能起床？


End file.
